Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 6 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 16 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 7 \times 6 + 5 \times 2 $ $ = 42 + 5 \times 2 $ $ = 42 + 10 $ $ = 52 $